The embodiments described herein relate generally to a boost circuit compensator module enclosure for a line voltage drop compensation system, and, more specifically, to a boost circuit compensator module enclosure having features for improved conductor coupling and improved cooling air flow.
Electrical power is transported using several methods in commercial and industrial systems. One of these methods includes using a conductive wire, referred to as a “line”, to transfer power between a power supply and a load. A voltage drop is associated with transferring power through the line, and the transmission distance can be relatively large, resulting in a substantial drop in the voltage that is received at the load. That is, the line has a resistance sufficient to cause a noticeable voltage drop between the power supply and the load. The load may be a component, such as a radio, that requires a specific voltage to function and that will be damaged or become inoperable if power having the correct voltage is not provided.
At least some known power delivery systems incorporate boost circuit systems that compensate for a voltage drop resulting from transferring power between a power supply and a load through a transmission line. However, such systems may require the use of a number of boost circuit compensator modules, with each module connected to multiple transmission lines. Housing the boost circuit compensator modules, and the numerous corresponding transmission lines, may require a significant “footprint” area to prevent each transmission line from contacting neighboring transmission lines. Additionally, the boost circuit compensator modules may require a flow of cooling air during operation to prevent overheating of the boost circuit compensator modules. Accordingly, an effective and efficient method for housing and cooling boost circuit compensator modules is needed.